


Drog

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys' Love, Drug Use, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Melletted nem érzek félelmet, elhiszem, hogy semminek nincs tétje és nem léteznek a következmények."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drog

**Author's Note:**

> Biztos ismeritek azt a játékot, amikor pontosan öt perc alatt meg kell írnotok egy rövid kis történetet. Nos, ez egy ilyen. UruRei, mert abszolút OTP, velük/róluk írok legkönnyebben.

A kezed a farzsebembe siklik észrevétlen. Megijeszt ez a hirtelen kontaktus, nem gondoltam volna, hogy nyilvános helyen meg mersz engedni magadnak ilyesmit, bár lehet, hogy csak magamból indulok ki - hiszen te mondogatod mindig, milyen gyáva vagyok. Egy nyámnyila alak, aki fél a saját árnyékától. Igazad van ebben is, mint annyi mindenben. Nélküled semmit nem mernék megkockáztatni, semmi újat nem próbálnék ki. Te voltál az, aki az első szál cigit az ajkaim közé dugta, aki megtanított letüdőzni a füstöt, aki megmutatta a legjobb pornóoldalakat és azt, hogyan lehet eltűntetni a böngésző előzményeit, nehogy anyámék észrevegyék, nem tanulásra használom az internetet. Te loptad el az első csókom - amit nem akartam beismerni, de annyira béna voltam, hogy könnyen rájöttél, még sohasem csináltam ilyet azelőtt -, és egy fél évvel később a szüzességem is te vetted el egy parkolóházban, a koszos falnak támaszkodva. Azt hiszem, rossz hatással vagy rám. Melletted nem érzek félelmet, elhiszem, hogy semminek nincs tétje és nem léteznek a következmények. Olyan vagy, mint a drog, amit tegnap este próbáltattál ki velem - mérgező, mégis csábító és mámorító. Veled merek repülni - minden értelemben.

\- Tudod mit? - súgod a fülembe, mint minden alkalommal, amikor valami elképesztő ötleted támad. A szívem hatalmasat dobban, gombóc nő a torkomban az adrenalintól, egyszerre borzongok meg a félelemtől és a várakozástól.

\- Mit? - Alig jön ki hang a torkomon, nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy hallasz.

\- Költözzünk fel Tokióba és alapítsunk együttest!

\- Te megőrültél. - Annyi pénzünk sincs, hogy vonatjegyre telljen. Nem tudom, mit képzelsz, talán majd az utcán alszunk és a kukákból vacsorázunk? Miből tellik majd hangszerekre és hogyan szerzünk tagokat az úgynevezett bandánkba?

Ám téged semmi sem tántoríthat el, a döntésed végleges. Belenyalsz a fülembe, amitől úgy érzem, kocsonyássá válnak a lábaim, és rád támaszkodom, hogy segíts megtartani a súlyomat.

\- Csak egyszer élünk, Akira.

Ezzel pedig nem tudok vitatkozni. Rohanok haza csomagolni.


End file.
